


In God's name

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not really angsty, Wing Kink, jealous Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel fears that Adam's in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In God's name

**Author's Note:**

> Visit http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/ for this and more (and you can ask for something you'd like)

Adam watched his boyfriend walk past him and open the fridge. Samandriel was clearly ignoring him.

“Are you still angry?” Adam asked.  
“I’m not talking to you.” The angel mumbled. “I’m nooooooooooot talking to you. I. Am. Not. Talking. To. You. _I_ am _not_ talking to _you_!”

“For someone who’s not talking to me, you’re doing an awful lot of talking.” Samandriel huffed and slammed the fridge door.  
“I’m not talking to you… I’m talking to the refrigerator.”  
“Well why don’t you talk to the refrigerator to my face?”

Samandriel sighed in defeat and sat down in front of Adam and buried his face in his arms.  
“Now, tell uncle Adam what’s wrong.” He smiled at the confused look that must have appeared on the angel’s face.  
“You’re not my uncle… And it’s about what you said last night…” for the first time that day Samandriel looked at Adam. The human could see that his eyes were red.

“Sweetie… Have you been crying?” he stood up and squatted down next to Samandriel and threw his arm around the shorter boy. “Please tell me what it was that I said.”  
“You…” the angel started sobbing again. “You said his name…”

“Samandriel, I don’t understand what you mean.” He whispered  and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “What did I say?”

“You… you said… Oh God…” the angel burst out in tears and buried his face in Adam’s shoulder, leaving him more confused than before: oh god _what_?

“I mean if you want him… I won’t stop you, but the thought of losing you, like when you were dead… is so terrible.”  
Adam placed his hands on Samandriel’s face and forced him to look into his eyes.  
“Samandriel… I love you, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“You’re in love with my father!” the angel cried out and ran back towards their bedroom.  
 _WHAT_?!

“Smandy?” Adam asked the door. “I’m coming in. We need to talk about this.”  
He pushed the door open and saw the angel covered in his own wings lying on their bed.  
“Listen, I don’t know what happed just now, but I’m not in love with God… Ooh!” the human realised. “You mean I said ‘Oh God’.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself…” Samandriel said sadly. “I won’t stand in your way. I’ll leave tomorrow.”  
“Samandriel, you’re such a dummy!” Adam smiled and draped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I said ‘Oh God’, because I loved what _you_ were doing to me!”  
“Really?” Samandriel asked weakly.  
“Off course! I mean that thing you do with your tongue…” A shiver ran down the human’s spine at the thought. “But I’ll do my best not to mention Big Daddy… _this_ time?”

 

 

“Samandriel, what on earth are you doing?” Adam raised an eyebrow when the angel rubbed his wings against the wall.  
“They ache!” He moaned and pulled at the feathers in frustration.

“Come on here.” Adam patted at the seat next to him and the angel complied.

Adam gently raked his fingers through the soft feathers causing Samandriel to whimper.  
“Is that better?” Adam breathed down the angel’s neck.  
“Mo.. more.” The angel begged.

“So needy…” the human squeezed the sensitive oil glands. “Does this feel good?”  
“Oh yes! Don’t stop! Oh Adam, don’t stop!”  
“Yeah that’s it, baby.” He teased against the angel’s neck. “Say my name!”

“Oh harder! More!” Samandriel moaned and Adam was more than happy to comply. “Adam! Adam! Oh Adam!”  
The human pressed his groin to Samandriel’s ass.  
“Yes, Adam!” Adam bit at his boyfriend’s neck “OH JOHN WINCHESTER!”

“I’m so, so sorry…” Adam cringed.


End file.
